


Getting Caught

by djAngelynn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djAngelynn/pseuds/djAngelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. She knew they were going to get caught, but she let him have his way with her anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt taken from BleachKinkMeme over at Dreamwidth.

“Ryuuken-sama, don’t, we’ll get caught,” Kanae hissed, as she caught Ryuuken’s wandering hand and stopped its progression up her right thigh.

His lips grazed the shell of her left ear, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. He was feeling particularly amorous after the hard training session, and had pulled his wife to him as soon as his mother had left the training room.

“Not here,” she protested backing away from him and swatting ineffectively at his hands as they attacked the buttons on her blouse. As much as she enjoyed her husband’s attentions in the bedroom, the training room was not a place she wanted to christen.

Unfortunately for her, Ryuuken had other ideas.

He backed her against a wall, pulling her blouse off her shoulders, trapping her arms in the sleeves, then captured her parted lips in a heated kiss. His body pressed against hers, and she could feel the hard proof of his desire prodding her soft belly. She gasped into his mouth, feeling the throb of lust in her core, and all thought of protest flew from her mind. The idea that he would take her against this wall was turning her on more than she cared to admit.

“Yes here,” Ryuuken murmured, hitching her long legs off the floor, and she quickly wrapped them around his waist so that she would not fall. She tugged at the sleeves of her blouse, trying to free her arms so that she could hold on to him, but was immediately distracted when he raised his head and caught her gaze with his heated one, watching her as he pushed her skirt up so that it bunched around her waist, pulled her underwear aside, cupped her right there, finding her dripping wet and more than ready for him.

Kanae found herself unable to look away as he parted her with a finger and unerringly found the hidden jewel in between. She shuddered as his finger circled and stroked expertly, and her hips undulated wildly as the pleasure built between her thighs. She could not help the small moan of disappointment as he drew his clever fingers away, but it immediately turned into a hum of satisfaction when he slid one, then two fingers into her tight warmth. The heat built within her with every stroke of his fingers, until it felt like her body was on fire. She whimpered, trapped in his gaze as she ground herself against his hand, straining for the release only he could give, wanting more of him with every breath. One stroke, two, three, and then she was crying out as she exploded in a rush of liquid heat.

Ryuuken smirked inwardly as Kanae sagged against him, her body still trembling from the aftershocks of her release. He absolutely delighted in the passionate way his normally reserved and collected wife would respond to his touch. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from her and freed his straining erection from the confines of his trousers. Her breath hitched as he grasped her derriere with both hands and buried himself inch by inch into her tight, welcoming heat, his lips blazing a trail of fire down the arch of her neck as he began to move.

She moaned breathlessly as he latched onto a breast, biting and laving at one rosy nipple until it tightened into an aching peak before moving his attention to the other. She panted and writhed against him, trying to meet the roll and thrust of his hips as he all but pounded her into the wall.

He could feel the beginnings of her climax in the way her velvet walls fluttered around him, and her back arched with the unbearable tension. Deliberately, he changed the angle of his thrusts, so that his pelvis would rub against her over sensitive button with every forward roll of his hips.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, and she threw her head back, lips parted in a silent scream, senses overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Come for me, Kanae,” he groaned as he buried his face in her neck, drawing the tender flesh between his lips and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. The next instant, she went rigid and her hips bucked against his and she screamed her release as he spent himself inside her.

Boneless, the sated couple slid down the wall in a messy tangle of limbs, trying to catch their breaths.

A loud clearing of the throat drew their attention to the open doorway, and Kanae flushed a furious red, scrambling to right her clothes. Ryuuken sighed and shifted his body, blocking Kanae from his mother’s view. “Do you mind, Mother?”

She frowned at them, and gave a long suffering sigh. “Please do try to restrain yourselves in the future. There’s the bedroom if you must engage in such activities.”

“Yes, Mother,” Ryuuken returned politely, giving her a small nod of acknowledgement

She sniffed in disapproval, before turning on her heel and heading for the stairs. The minute she was out of sight, Kanae smacked him lightly on the chest. “I told you we’ll get caught!”

Ryuuken grinned wickedly, searing her with a heated gaze. “As I recall, you were the one making all the noise.”

Kanae huffed and looked away, but she was unable to hide the light blush on her cheeks. “Oh, just put your clothes back on,” she snapped, stalking out of the training room.

Ryuuken smiled and followed after her. He could not wait to get her alone again.


End file.
